logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Katanagatari Wiki/Theme
Hello, I would like to request a theme for the Katanagatari Wiki. I’d like to ask for a theme using this image: I would like for the theme to simply be a split of the above image, with the male character on the left, and the female character on the right. The best place would be at their hands. Thank you, -- 02:06, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Try this: : :—'Sam Wang' 13:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I was planning to fix the background in place once I had it, so is there any reason for the large section of blank space at the bottom of each side? Also, why was the art work at the base of the original image lost? -- 15:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :You could try removing the fixed tick and change the background color to #fef0f0 —'Sam Wang' 00:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry, but I don’t know what a fixed tick is, nor do I know how to change the background color. -- 03:08, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Add the image to the graphic part of the background (which below says tile and fix, untick all of them), and in the color part which it says "color name or hex code", type in #fef0f0 —'Sam Wang' 02:47, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I think I understand what you’re telling me, but you haven’t answered my question. I do want to have the image fixed; I was hoping the theme would display the two characters, one on each side of the screen. So, again, why is there a large section of blank space at the bottom of each side, and why was the art work at the base of the original image lost? Or would the blank area not appear if I were to fix the image in place? -- 03:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Please change the theme back to that one, because I want to see what the problem is first, then decide what to change —'Sam Wang' 12:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I did as you asked and took snapshots: Here is just the background uploaded by itself. Here is the background fixed. Here is the background fixed and tiled. Well, doing this has demonstrated that the theme is the wrong size, but that aside, you still have not answered my questions concerning why the artwork at the bottom of the original image was lost. If you think the reason does not warrant explanation, then maybe it does not, and I apologize for my ignorance. However, I would very much like to know. Please explain. -- 15:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :You still didn't add the image to the theme - screenshots are not enough, so I need to see what the problem is on the wiki to help you out —'Sam Wang' 05:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I’ve done as you asked. You can see the theme here. I currently have the theme fixed in place. I would still like an answer to my earlier questions. -- 16:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : Hate to butt in here, but how's this? The photo was not tall enough to fill the entire space needed, but I did make the top and bottom colors like the colors at the top and bottom of the photo/s. The photo is 129 KB, so it will work fine on size, and the characters should not be covered at all. April 17 If the original image is too small, can’t the dimensions just be altered to whatever size is required to fit the theme? Also, now that I’m seeing the split image, would it be possible to move the point of separation over slightly? Looking it the theme you’ve made, I think it might look better it the male character’s ponytail was kept on his side, and the split was made after that. Thank you, -- 19:40, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : Well, usually a stretched pic looks weird. But how's this? I made one with the pic stretched, and one not. April 17 I see what you mean about stretching out the image; however, it seems you may have gotten the dimensions wrong anyway. I’ve uploaded your new theme here, and it’s still the wrong size. It appears to be too tall, as the base artwork is getting cut off anyway, and it does not seem wide enough either; was there any need to cut out the artwork of the trees? The stretched theme I’m using has dimensions of 1250x672. Yet on another wiki, the theme dimensions are 1450x625. On the logo creation wiki, the theme dimensions are 1600x1185. Is this significant? Thank you, -- 21:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : The dimensions usually vary by browser, and the artwork of the trees had to be cut out, other wise the characters would be covered up. The dimensions on this one SHOULD work better for most browsers. April 18 Okay, I feel like we’re slowly moving in the right direction. As far as I can tell however, the problem of size is still present, as seen here. Now though, the image doesn’t seem to be long enough either; there is a strip of the basic background visible at the image’s base. Also, now that I can see your theme with the green setup of the wiki, I feel like the pink clashes somewhat. Would it be possible to change the background color of the image? The color #fef0f0 suggested by Sam Wang matches, and isn’t so at odds with the rest of the wiki’s color scheme. Regards, -- 23:25, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Please change another image — this image is very hard to make, and almost impossible. Also, if you want to reply, use colons (:), for example, if the message I wrote had one colon before it, then do two colons for yours. In Visual Mode, it is an indent button —'Sam Wang' 04:51, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::If you say the image is difficult to use, I will try and find another. In that case though, please tell me what makes this image unusable so I do not repeat my mistakes. ::Thank you, ::-- 11:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I could change the background color, but not without loss of the flowers, if they were removed, it would look weird, and the sizing would be even more off. And like I said, it varies by browser, because it shows up perfectly for me. April 19 :Alright, I’m getting conflicting information here: :Sam Wang: As I mentioned above, please tell me what makes this image difficult to use, and I’ll try and find something else. :Gotek: If you say the color can’t be changed without loss of quality, I’ll take your word for it. However, this is the first time I’ve had any problem like this when it comes to the size of the theme, which leads me to believe there is more to this than simply browser trouble. :Regards, :-- 20:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Sorry about all the trouble. This one should work better, at the most it might be a little tall. Sam Wang, Goteck, I thank you both for your efforts over the past week or so. However, since it seems I could not properly communicate what I wanted, I tried my hand at making a theme of my own. It came out fine, so that is what I will be going with over at the Katanagatari Wiki. I apologize for causing both of you trouble and then using neither of your works. Feel free to close this request. Again, thank you, -- 23:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC)